


Post-Its From The Trailer

by brbsoulnomming, coffee_or_death



Series: Post-It Notes From the Trailer [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-it Notes, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brbsoulnomming/pseuds/brbsoulnomming, https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_or_death/pseuds/coffee_or_death
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Monroe communicate through a series of Post-it notes, left for each other in the trailer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

`Weakness/allergy to Balsamine? Check this.`

That's not a weakness Nick, unless giving them hay fever is your new battle plan.

`Maybe they'd be too busy sneezing to notice me coming for them.`

Except for the part where they wonder why Balsamine sprouted up next to them. What happened to the tried and true Grimm style of severing heads?

`Of the two of us, I think you've chopped off more heads than me.`

That's nothing to boast about. You're being beaten by a Blutbad.

`I'm eschewing Grimm stereotypes, I think that's something to be proud of.`

It is. So long as you aren't replacing it with something that can be countered with Benadryl.

`What're the chances of them carrying Benadryl with them?`

If one of their only weaknesses is allergies, then pretty good! And we're in Oregon, who doesn't have it on them?

`Well, hey, then while they're trying to get some out and take it, I can take them down.`

You Grimms really are vicious.

`And you made fun of my tactics.`

  


_The above post it is stuck next to the original line, which is crossed out, and written next to it in careful cursive is 'Informed by a reliable source that allergy is the more correct term; will cause hay fever, but nothing else.'_

  


Dude! Did you just change the books just based on what I told you?

`Yes? It's not the first time. Usually I add your info into my own entries, though.`

So I'm not helping one Grimm, I'm helping every Grimm that comes after you! That is awesome! Man. the Wesen world would be seriously pissed if they knew my input was putting giant red pen corrections in these.

`Your help will last for generations to come. ...you don't have to wait for me to do it, you know. If you see something you know is wrong, you can correct it`

You've got to be kidding me, man? Nobody but Grimms write in these. Even if someone else did, there's no way it would have been a Blutbad! I am honored and don't worry man, I'll keep the edits to a minimum. Only the relevant stuff, nothing about how unpolitically correct some of these are. Which they are, by the way.  

`Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure no Blutbad ever helped a Grimm the way you help me. You have just as much right writing in these as I do. And no, I want to know if they're politically incorrect. ...maybe we should start our own book.`

Seriously???? We can do that! Dude, that would be amazing! And seriously what’s with your ancestors and calling us "it"? That's just hurtful. Not all of us are mindless devouring beasts.

`There's no one I'd rather start a book cataloguing the weird and deadly shit I deal with than you. And yeah. It makes me uncomfortable, too.`

Like you could write about the weird and dangerous shit we get up to with anyone else.

`Don't cheapen the moment, dude.`

Sorry man, I'll just go edit all the offensive things out of the books. You know I know a guy that makes really nice faux leather books.

`I'm teasing. I don't think we can have a moment without one of us ruining it. Yeah? Is he the kind of guy that will be freaked out if I stop by to buy one?`

Of course he will, but he might give you a deal to get you out of there faster. I'll go with you, anyway.

`Is it going to get around that I extort people to get a discount on things?`

People are probably already saying that man, you don't even want to know about the rumor mill that's started up since you came out.

`And I thought I avoided that the last time I came out. I shouldn't be curious, should I?`

Wait what? How many times have you told people you're a Grimm? And for the most part it's good? People finally have figured out you don't mount Wesen heads on your wall.

`I was making a joke, Monroe. I meant coming out in the more typical sense, I don't go around telling people I'm a Grimm. And that's improvement, at least. Guess the Eisbibers are really getting the word around.`

Oh right, of course. Too bad the Mellifers are holding a grudge, Wesen notice when they're pissed.

`Yeah, well, that's a grudge I deserve.`

Well the queen should have known not to go for someone in your hive. Especially your partner. 

`I should have killed Adalind when I had the chance. And really, hive? Do all of you guys have names for your groups, or families, or whatever?`

Pretty much yeah, well anything that hangs out in groups anyway.

`I wonder if Grimms have one. There's probably not enough of us to need one, though.`

No one has ever survived seeing a group of Grimms. Besides, the rumors are you're loners that hide in the shadows stalking Wesen on dark and foggy nights.

How about gaggle?

`Wrong on both accounts. I'm not a loner, and the only Wesen I ever stalked on a dark night was you.`

`Gaggle of Grimms? That sounds deceptively harmless.`

I'm honored. We're just going to ignore the other Blutbad you actually fought on a dark foggy night aren't we?

Well people might be less afraid of you if you're called a gaggle. No one could take you seriously, unless you know, you were coming after their head.

`That wasn't stalking. Don't worry, Monroe, I only stalk for you.`

`That would require having another Grimm around to form a gaggle with, though.`

Somehow that is strangely comforting.

Maybe one day you'll know the joy of having a gaggle of your own.

`You like it when I stalk you.`

`You know, I don't think I'm all that interested in having one.`

Says the guy that asks to get hunted by a Blutbad.

Good call man. Packs aren't worth it.

`You like that, too. Besides, it was your idea to tackle me first.`

`It's much better with just us, anyway.`

Oh come on dude there was no way to resist that. It's not like I get the chance to do that every day.

There's definitely not a name for a Blutbad and a Grimm teaming up.

`You could if you wanted.`

`You should come up with one of those, then.`

You do need more training on eluding Blutbaden. The first lesson can be how much Wolfsbane is enough.

Two people does not make a group. We'd be a duo or a couple or a pair.

`Hey, I used as much as the book recommended. It worked for the other Blutbad.`

`Spoilsport.`

Well the book was wrong. Maybe I should start making corrections for that one first.

Hey there have been a lot of great duos man. Duo is nothing to scoff at, but let's see you come up with something better.

`Or maybe you're just some kind of awesome Blutbad super nose. But yeah, that's a good place to start. I've already made some corrections.`

`Duo makes me think of Batman and Robin, man.`

  


_And those corrections are mostly on Weider Blutbaden. Including a brief passage detailing one particular Blutbad, that reads: 'He's the most trustworthy man I've ever met, and I could never ask for a better partner. Some of the corrections and additions in these books will be his, but they will be unmarked, because his are just as worthy of being in here as mine are. To all those reading this after I'm gone, know that much of this information was willingly given, and that he taught me there's a better way of doing things than may be standard.'_

_After this, Nick doesn’t find a new post it for a few days, but whenever Nick comes back to the trailer, he finds the book open to that page. Finally there is a post it next to that section._

_  
_

You have got to be the strangest Grimm to ever walk the Earth, but thanks man. And there's no way I'm going to be Robin.

`There's nothing strange about wanting future generations to know the truth. I should be the one thanking you, anyway. And I think you'd look good in tights.`

If it's all the same to you, I'll stick to my corduroy pants, but if you want to run around in a pointie eared mask and cape, be my guest.

`So I'm guessing those are out as costume ideas for this Halloween?`

I'm pretty sure you're too old to trick-or-treat anymore, dude. Well too old for a human anyway.

`There's an office Halloween party every year, man. Wait, how old do Wesen trick-or-treat until?`

Well not all of us, just some of us. And until they get too old to chase anyone, or run into a Grimm.

`Do I want to ask more about that, or is this one of those things I should just drop?`

You've got enough to worry about with the Reapers. We'll deal with trick-or-treating in October.

`That's not encouraging. And here I was looking forward to getting you to come to the party.`

Dude, what about me says that I'm a party animal?

`It's a police Halloween party, man. We dress up, have a few free beers and food, get prizes for costumes. It's not exactly a frat house.`

How about I go as a kidnapping suspect? You know, so your friends remember me.

`I'm never going to live that down, am I. They all know who you are, anyway.`

Not while you try to get me to go to cop things. And how else would they know me? Did that cursed Sergeant or Hank say something about me?

`-something scribbled out so it’s undecipherable-` `Hey, I just thought it could be fun. What else were you planning on doing on Halloween? And maybe? I don't know, but I've talked about you.`

A problem with post-it's not having a spell checker?

Ok, you've got a point. About both. Maybe I'll just go as a ghost or something.

`Yeah. I'm not used to actually having to spell crap.`

`Really? Awesome, man. And come on, we can come up with better costumes. If we do matching ones we have a better chance at winning.`

Matching ones? Dude, I am saying this right now. There is no way I'm going to be the ass end of the horse.

`I already told you, man, you can't just dress up like what you are. Besides, I meant, I don't know, Luke and Han, or Cap and Iron Man, or Apollo and the Midnighter. Or Han and Chewie.`

Well, I figured I'm already the gift horse you shouldn't look in the mouth. And if we can't go as we are, then you can't dress up as a super hero.

`You just hear whatever you want to, don't you? And I'm not a super hero. I'm the monster under the bed, remember?`

Yeah pretty much. I'm sure Batman was the monster under the bed for a lot of people.

`Are you saying I'm Batman? He wasn't on my list, you know.`

Yeah Nick you're Batman. Just your weapons are a lot lower tech.

x `I don't think that was sincere. I think you might have been making fun of me. Besides, if I'm Batman, you know what that makes you?`

Batdog.

`Man, I was going to say Catwoman just to piss you off, but you just trolled yourself.`

Ouch man, cat woman. Really? Besides then we'd be on opposite sides and I'd be the bad guy. What are you trying to get at?

`No, man, they're only technically on opposite sides. Really, Catwoman's usually just on her own side, except when she or Batman need help, and then they help each other out. They have this whole epic thing going on even though they're supposed to be enemies and I just completely outed myself as a comic book fan, didn't I?`

Yeah man you pretty much did. I guess she wouldn't be bad. I'd have the come as you aren't part down. I've always been on your side. You know if she weren't a mangy cat. And a chick.

`Any chance you're just going to let that go? ...really, always? And it says something that you protest the cat part before the chick part.`

I wasn't even thinking of that, dude. I was just saying I'm firmly on your side of all this crap we end up in. This is what I get for trying for some Grimm Blutbad solidarity.

`I know you're on my side, Monroe. Remember the note I wrote in the books? ~~I was just~~ -unintelligible scribbles-`

You were just? Leaving incomplete sentences?

`I was just needing to work on my blocking out skills, apparently. I just meant - thanks.`

Ok? You're welcome I guess. 

`For being on my side. No one else is.`

Besides a whole lodge full of beavers. I'm the only useful one on your side.

`That's different, man. You don't see me asking Bud to be the Midnighter to my Apollo. Besides, don't say that. They came through.`

Hang on while I google that one. And alright they did come through, and you're probably not scoffing at the free baked goods. 

You know they were dating right?

  


  
_After this, Nick leaves a number of post its crumpled up in the trash, undecipherable scribbles on them._   


  


` They gave me some more croissants, by the way, if you want me to bring some next time I stop by.`

`Didn't know you were a comics fan.`

  


  
_The next time Nick comes back to the trailer, the scrapped post it notes are sitting in a small recycling can. There's also more in there than just the ones Nick threw away._   


  


Come on dude do you even need to ask? And I'm not exactly, but I know a little about specific cultural icons.

`You're such a hippy. And yeah, I probably shouldn't have phrased that as a question. They're yours.`

`They're not exactly cultural icons. Common cultural icons, anyway. There's a reason I started reading their series, when it came out.`

  


  
_The next time Nick’s in the trailer, there’s even more crumpled post-it notes. This time, Nick looks through them, and manages to pick up a few words like ‘feelings,’ ‘dating,’ and ‘fool around.’_   


  


Not everyone can save the world from Reapers and Hexenbiests. Someone has to go about it in the more mundane ways.

Maybe I could borrow them some time? You know if you're not trying to keep them in mint condition. Not that there are many dark dry places to store anything in Oregon even if you were.

`Big brave hippy Blutbad, saving the day. `

`` `You can borrow them whenever you want. And to answer that question I dodged a while back, yeah. I know they were dating.`

  
_Tons of post-its in the recycling now. There's even a new stack waiting for Nick the next time he goes into the trailer._

  


One post it note at a time.

So I'm the Midnighter to your Apollo?

`Look at that, the post it notes get their own hero.`

`If you want to be. ~~I’d like that.~~ I'd like that.`

Someone has to stand up for the little guy.

Yeah me too.

And did we just agree to start dating through post it notes?

`I'm sure you have the post it notes' eternal gratitude. `

`` `Then yeah. You are. `

`` `Are you really that surprised? We kind of fail at doing everything the traditional way, man. `

Dinner at my place tonight?

`I'll bring the wine.`


	2. Chapter 2

You're not going to put that growling thing in the books on Blutbaden are you?

`I wasn't planning on it, no. But now that you've mentioned it... `

I'm just going to make it a rule that you don't get to add anything to the books on Blutbaden. Ever. 

`I didn't see you protesting the stuff about how trustworthy you were. `

Well there's a bit of a difference there man! Do you really want future generations of decapitating Grimms to know just how close you are to a Wesen? 

`Yes, actually. Then maybe there will be less indiscriminate decapitating. ...why, did you want me to keep it a secret? I can, if that's what you want. `

No, I don't want to keep anything a secret. I just figure you know with the whole inter-Wesen relationship thing being a little unusual that you might not want it advertised. Like it was some weird Grimm taboo thing. I mean your aunt didn't put in anything about 

I'm just going to shut up now. You gonna be home for dinner tomorrow? 

`How do you even make your handwriting so small? You're lucky I can even read that. And I don't know if it's a taboo or not, but I don't care. I'm not my aunt. `

`You, shut up? Unlikely. And yeah, I'll be - home? `

Uh my home. I didn't mean to imply it was your home too. Unless you'd want it to be. You know what you're right. I can't shut up. Dinner is at 6. 

`Are you asking me to move in with you? `

Yeah basically. But if you'd rather keep your place I get it. It's cool. Your place has got a lot more room than mine. And my stuff barely fits here. 

`Can I have a little bit to think about it? `

Yeah man totally. 

`Monroe -cut for indecipherable scribbles-`

`Where ever you are feels like home. I just meant, all that stuff you just said. `

Dude I didn't say anything I was just babbling on a post it note. 

`Oh. ~~I thought~~ But that is stuff we have to think about, man. The whole combining households thing. `

Dude your scribbling out skills are lapsing. You thought what? 

And yeah that is a good point. I can move stuff around or store a bunch of my stuff in the basement. 

` I thought you were bringing up questions for us to think about when moving in together. I didn't mean I'd have to think about the actual living together part. `

Oh. 

Well yeah then just let me know. 

`You don't want any input in the thinking process?`

Well yeah I do, but I'll do whatever you need to make this your home too. 

`Are you sure? It's just, you really want a Grimm moving in on your territory? `

Dude, you have no idea. My house already smells like you. Everywhere. It pretty much already is your territory too. The only difference is your stuff's not there. 

`Oh. Really? ~~I~~ Oh. I don't need a lot of my stuff. I guess we can go through everything and see what we have more than one of, and maybe get a storage place or something? `

Yeah we could get a pod and park it right next to the trailer. 

` We're just going to end up half living out in that storage yard, aren't we? `

Dude all we'd need is a mini fridge set up in here and we'd be set. 

  


_The next time Monroe comes into the trailer, there's a small, battery powered fridge tucked under the desk, with a six-pack of their usual beer. The Post-It is on it this time._

  
` Your wish is my command. `

Dude awesome! All the other Grimms contribute weapons, and you bring in this. If there was ever a doubt about you being the best Grimm that just put it to rest. 

`Technically this was a mutual contribution, since it was your idea. Congratulations, you're probably the first Wesen to willingly contribute something to a Grimm collection. `

  


_There's something else at the bottom of this Post-It, but it's scribbled out, the only words intelligible are 'Monroe,' 'think,' 'I,' and 'damn it.'_

  
Totally an honor man. But that willing part makes it sound a little disconcerting. 

Dude, whatever you're thinking just write it. Or at least scribble it out better. 

` Just covering my bases. I have no idea how most of the stuff that's here got here. `

`My pen's running out of ink. Just, do you ever think that we're moving really fast?`

  


_There are a lot more Post-It notes in the recycling when Nick next gets to the trailer. All of them have been scribbled out really well. And one of the beers is missing._

  
I know things have been kinda crazy recently we can just call off the moving in thing. You've got a lot of stuff at your place and hey I know I won't be an easy person to live with. 

` No, Monroe, damn it, see, this is why I didn't say anything. When I say fast, I mean, look, I knew you for four months and would rather die than lose you. Just, I was with Juliette for over a year before we decided to move in together. I'm a little out of my depth here. `

Oh. 

Dude you met my ex. Anything that's not dysfunctional or out of control is a switch up. I've finally got a good thing going. I don't care how fast or slow it goes. You know so long as it's alright with you. 

`This is the best thing that's ever happened to me, too. I just worry sometimes, how much you started meaning to me in how short of a time. I couldn't do this without you. `

Yes you could, just not as well. 

`No, man, I really couldn't. I'd either be dead or crazy without you. `

Come on man have a little faith in those Grimm instincts. You can't be the first Grimm that came into this blind. 

`Maybe. But I'm not like other Grimms, Monroe. I don't know how to do things alone. Why do you think I kept coming to you, when it was clear you didn't want anything to do with me? `

My charming nature. 

`Yeah Monroe. That was it. I'm Batman and you're Prince Charming. `

Really? I thought we were Apollo and the Midnighter. 

`Come on, man, you call yourself charming and expect not to get that? `

You've got me in the wrong fairy tale man. 

`You don't fit any fairy tale. And really, no joke about how if you're Prince Charming, that would make me the Princess? `

Nick we both know you'd make the prettiest princess out of the two of us. There's not even a point in mentioning it. 

`There we go, that's what I expected. Now I feel better. I was starting to think you didn't think I was pretty. `

Nick I can safely say that you're the prettiest princess I know. 

`I'm going to take a stab in the dark and say you don't know very many princesses. `

Just what I need a Grimm taking a stab in the dark. Remember I'm normally in here before you start practicing with those daggers. 

`I'm getting pretty good with the daggers, actually. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't hit you. `

Pretty good? Maybe we should go back out to the forest. Get in some more practice. Maybe this time you can try using the broad sword! 

`I love it when you do that. It's kind of adorable. `

What? What did I do? 

`Get all excited about Grimm stuff, about using the stuff in the trailer. It's nice, -scribbles- it makes me not feel bad for being excited, too. `

Come on man, how can anyone not get excited. This is the stuff of legends. It's like a Wesen history museum! No one ever gets to see this stuff except for a second before they buy the farm. And does this mean we get to head out to the woods soon? 

`I can think of a lot of people that wouldn't get excited over this. And yeah, we can go to the woods whenever you want. I can't promise how much training is actually going to get done, though. `

We can practice tracking and pinning again. 

`Meet you at the woods at eight? `

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue this, as sort of a series of snapshots in their life. Because obviously the only way they can actually tell each other anything emotional is when it's not face to face.


End file.
